Minus One
by SSBFreak
Summary: Rated PG just to be safe. After having a fight with Yo-Yo, Jazz quits the GG's. Will the others be able to get her back?


It was nighttime at the GG's garage as Yo-yo and Jazz rolled into the garage. Each was breathing heavily.  
  
"Boy!" Yo-yo said as he tried to catch his breath. "That was almost TOO close!"  
  
"I know." Jazz replied. "Is it just me, or are the Golden Rhinos getting better?"  
  
"It's probably just you. We're just not used to fighting rival gangs or the police at night."  
  
"Well," Jazz said as she rubbed her head. "The main thing is that we defeated them."  
  
"Yeah." Yo-yo replied as he shrugged. "I guess you're right."  
  
"Man!" Jazz laughed. "Did you see the look on that Golden Rhino's face when I rammed into him when he was about to pummel you in the back?"  
  
"Yeah. But he wasn't gonna pummel me. I could've taken care of him myself."  
  
"Yo-yo, you didn't even see the guy until I knocked him over." Jazz said as her smile faded. "I saved you."  
  
"No you didn't." Yo-yo replied. "I could've managed."  
  
The look on Jazz's face went from normal to angry in a split-second.  
  
"Is that the thanks I get from saving your skin?!" Jazz said, the tone in her voice getting louder. "Yo-yo, admit it! I saved you!"  
  
"No way, Jazz. You did NOT save me out there!"  
  
"Yo-yo, if this is how I'm gonna be treated every time I save someone, I don't think I should be part of the gang to begin with!" Jazz shouted as she pointed her index finger at Yo-yo.  
  
"Are you saying that…" Yo-yo began.  
  
"YES!" Jazz shouted. "I quit the GG's!"  
  
With that, Jazz skated away, leaving Yo-yo to watch her skate off with a shocked look on his face. The silence was broken very quickly, however.  
  
"JET SET RADIO!!" Professor K's voice rang out so quickly that Yo-yo jumped back, feeling he was about to have a heart attack. Yo-yo looked at where the sound was coming from, and he saw the rest of the GG's staring at him. The noise was coming from Combo's larger-than-life boom box.  
  
"This is DJ Professor K! Bringing you all up to date on all the news about gangs, graffiti and cheese!" The caffeine-injected DJ shouted. "News flash! The GG's have lost a member of the gang, bringing the group total to eleven! That's right! After having a big fight with Yo-yo, Jazz has quit the GG's! So technically, because of Yo-yo, Jazz is gone!"  
  
"Oh shut up, you hyperactive freak." Yo-yo growled.  
  
"I heard that, Yo-yo!" K shouted through the radio. "Don't think I didn't hear that! JET SET RADIO!!"  
  
With that, Professor K signed off, and a song played through Combo's radio.  
  
"What was that all about, Yo-yo?" Slate asked sternly.  
  
"What? I always make fun on Professor K." Yo-yo replied as he raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Not that!" Tab replied, raising his voice. "We heard that fight you had with Jazz!"  
  
"Well, if a girl saved YOU, would you admit it?!" Yo-yo asked as he placed his hands on his waist.  
  
"Why not?" Beat asked. "Gum saved me from the police countless times!" Gum blushed at that remark.  
  
"And Cube saved me more than once!" Combo stated as he put one of his big arms around Cube.  
  
Yo-yo sighed. He knew his friends were right.  
  
"I'll go look for her." Yo-yo said as he started skating off.  
  
"It's too late to go look tonight." Clutch replied. "We'll all go look for her in the morning."  
  
Everyone agreed, and they all went to bed.  
  
The next morning, Yo-yo quickly got up, bolted out into the garage and waited for his friends to wake up. He felt so guilty. He knew that it was his fault Jazz ran off, and he wanted to apologize to her so badly. Yo-yo waited patiently for the others to wake up, and when they all did, they decided to search Dogenzaka Hill first, because that's where Jazz ran off to.  
  
The GG's arrived on the busy streets of Dogenzaka Hill, where they wondered where they should search first.  
  
"Where do you guys think she would be?" Piranha asked.  
  
"Personally, I think we should split up." Garam suggested.  
  
Everyone agreed as they split up to search various parts of Dogenzaka Hill.  
  
Yo-yo was searching a neighborhood along the side of Dogenzaka Hill, with no luck on finding Jazz.  
  
"Man!" Yo-yo said to himself. "Where could she be?"  
  
Just then, something caught Yo-yo's eye: A strange graffiti on the wall. But this was not like anything he had seen before. It was covering Poison Jam graffiti.  
  
Yo-yo raised an eyebrow. The graffiti had looked so familiar to him, yet he knew that he had never seen it on a wall before. Yo-yo decided to go on and look for more graffiti.  
  
Yo-yo went farther on, where he noticed another graffiti! It was the same strange, yet familiar, graffiti. This time it was covering Noise Tank graffiti.  
  
Yo-yo went even farther down the neighborhood and made the most startling discovery yet: A young lady standing in the shadows, spraying graffiti overtop of Immortal graffiti on a wall. Yo-yo looked at what this lady was spraying, and as she finished, it turned out to be this mysterious symbol that Yo-yo had seen twice already! Yo-yo just HAD to find out who this mysterious girl was.  
  
"Hey, you!" Yo-yo called out.  
  
The girl turned her head, and Yo-yo saw who it was.  
  
"Jazz?!" Yo-yo shouted in shock.  
  
Now it made sense! That mysterious graffiti was Jazz's personal symbol!  
  
Jazz turned around and skated away from Yo-yo.  
  
"Jazz, wait!" Yo-yo called to his friend. Jazz didn't listen, and she disappeared from sight.  
  
Yo-yo skated back to the meeting point at the top of Dogenzaka Hill as if his life depended on it. By the time he got there, everyone else was already there. Yo-yo ran over to the group as Beat spoke up.  
  
"Did anyone find Jazz?" Beat asked.  
  
Gum, Tab, Garam, Combo, Cube, Mew, Piranha, Clutch and Slate all either said "No." or shook his or her head. Yo-yo however, was jumping up and down with his hands waving. Beat looked at Yo-yo with a hopeful glare.  
  
"You've seen Jazz, Yo-yo?" Beat asked.  
  
"Yeah." Yo-yo quickly nodded. "The last time I saw her, she was spraying her personal symbol overtop of other gang's graffiti."  
  
"And you didn't do anything to try and talk to her?" Mew asked.  
  
"I tried. But she ran off." Yo-yo replied.  
  
"Well, at least we know where to look." Tab said. "Come on!"  
  
Meanwhile, Jazz was frantically skating down a road, not looking back. She was still angry at Yo-yo, and still didn't want to talk to him. Jazz saw a high fence, and without thinking about where it led to, she made a wall jump off of the wall and over the fence. Jazz landed on the ground, but right away, she collided with a hard obstacle. Jazz fell on her back and looked at what she collided with. A frightened look swept across her face, as she was staring into the sneering face of a Golden Rhino! He wasn't alone, either. There were also four others with him.  
  
"Well, we were kind of hoping for Beat, but I think you'll suffice." The head Golden Rhino said as he snapped his fingers. Two of the other Rhinos grabbed Jazz's arms, preventing her from moving. The head Rhino stared her in the face.  
  
"Where are your friends?" The Rhino demanded.  
  
"I…I…I don't know." Jazz replied, scared.  
  
The head Rhino pulled his wrist back and struck Jazz across the face.  
  
Jazz was shocked! No one, not even the police or Noise Tanks, had ever struck her before!  
  
"You will tell me what I want to know! Where are your friends?" The head Rhino demanded.  
  
"I don't know!" Jazz replied, only to be struck again, harder, across the other side of her face.  
  
"Where are your friends?!" The Rhino demanded, sounding angrier each time he demanded.  
  
"I don't know!" Jazz replied, tears rolling down her cheeks.  
  
The Rhino struck her again, even harder this time. It was hard enough to make Jazz cry out in pain.  
  
About a block away, the rest of the GG's had heard Jazz's cry in pain. Everyone was terrified. They had never heard Jazz shout like that.  
  
"That's Jazz!" Piranha said, eyes wide open.  
  
"Sounds like she's in trouble!" Combo shouted. "Let's go!"  
  
Without second thoughts, the gang bolted off towards where they were hearing Jazz cry out in pain every seven seconds.  
  
The gang ended up at the fence where the Golden Rhinos were torturing Jazz. No one noticed the GG's, as they were too far away.  
  
"It's the Golden Rhinos!" Beat whispered.  
  
"And they're torturing Jazz!" Cube whispered.  
  
"What're we gonna do?" Slate whispered.  
  
Yo-yo was silent. Just hearing Jazz cry in pain every time the Rhino slapped her made Yo-yo more upset. Suddenly, all of the good times he had with Jazz flashed before his eyes: He and Jazz rescuing Professor K together by tagging two trains on railway tracks, he and Jazz tagging the police captain together, and he and Jazz defeating the Zero Beat gang together. Suddenly, the most important memory of Jazz flashed before Yo- yo's eyes.  
  
Yo-yo remembered the time he was kidnapped by the Noise Tanks, and the Noise Tanks replaced him with an imposter, wanting to frame him. Yo-yo remembered being locked in a cage, suspended above the ground. He remembered suddenly hearing a skater coming close, and it turned out to be Jazz! Yo-yo remembered watching from his cage as Jazz even took down a Golden Rhino helicopter to rescue him.  
  
Yo-yo snapped out of his thoughts just in time to hear Jazz shout.  
  
"I don't know!" Jazz shouted, almost like she was crying at the same time.  
  
The Golden Rhino struck her across the face again, only this time, it was harder than he had ever done before, and Jazz let out the most painful- sounding scream yet.  
  
Yo-yo just about had it! It was HIS fault Jazz got into this mess, and only HE could get her out! Yo-yo backed up, and some of the GG's noticed.  
  
"Yo-yo? What're you doing?" Gum whispered.  
  
"I'm going over!" Yo-yo whispered back.  
  
"You can't be serious!" Mew whispered.  
  
Yo-yo looked at her with a stern glare. He had never been more serious in his life. When he was back far enough, Yo-yo ran forward, jumped off the wall and went over the fence.  
  
"I'm coming, Jazz!" Yo-yo shouted. This caught the attention of Jazz and all five Golden Rhinos.  
  
Yo-yo landed on the ground and immediately went for the Rhino that was striking Jazz a few seconds ago. Acting like a battering ram, Yo-yo collided with the Rhino, knocking him to the ground. While the Rhino was down, Yo-yo pulled out a spray can and tagged the Rhino before he could get up.  
  
The rest of the GG's watched in surprise. NO ONE had EVER been able to completely tag a Golden Rhino the first time they knocked him over!  
  
After he was finished, Yo-yo charged at the two Rhinos that were holding Jazz's arms. The Rhinos released Jazz and stood up, getting ready for a fight, but as Yo-yo skated towards them, he stretched both his arms out horizontally in different directions, and then, he clotheslined both Rhinos. As the two Rhinos were on the ground, Yo-yo pulled out two spray cans and tagged both Rhinos at the same time.  
  
Yo-yo looked at the remaining two. They looked at each other, looked back at Yo-yo, then turned tail and ran. The three Rhinos that Yo-yo had already tagged got up and followed.  
  
Yo-yo sighed in relief as he turned towards Jazz, who was lying on her back, breathing heavily. The Rhino had struck her so much and so hard, that she even had drips of blood running down both sides of her face. Yo-yo skated over to her and got down on his knees as he put his hand on Jazz's shoulder.  
  
"You…you came to help me?" Jazz asked, tear streaks still running down her face.  
  
"Of course." Yo-yo replied, smiling. "You're my friend. I couldn't let the Golden Rhinos do something like that to my friend. Especially if that friend had already saved me."  
  
Jazz smiled as Yo-yo helped her to her feet. Yo-yo had finally admitted being saved by her.  
  
"Yo-yo. I'm sorry for running off like that." Jazz said, still smiling.  
  
"I'm the one who should be sorry, Jazz." Yo-yo replied. "If I had admitted that you saved my neck from the Rhinos earlier, this never would have happened."  
  
All Jazz could do was smile.  
  
"Apology accepted." Jazz smiled widely as she failed to hold back tears.  
  
The rest of the GG's watched in surprise as Yo-yo and Jazz embraced. They had never seen anything like that from EITHER of them. Like the night before, the silence was quickly interrupted.  
  
"JET SET RADIO!!" Professor K's voice boomed through Combo's radio, scaring everyone. Combo placed his radio on the ground and held his right ear.  
  
"Man! I wish K would stop doing that so loud!" Combo complained as he wiggled his finger around in his ear, trying to regain hearing.  
  
"This is DJ Professor K with a brief update on the GG's problem!" K's voice shouted. "The Golden Rhinos had captured Jazz and had started to try and get info from her! Talk about not being a gentleman! However, Yo-yo came to the little lady's rescue! That's right! Jazz is back in action and has made up with Yo-yo! Awww! JET SET RADIO!!"  
  
As K's voice signed off and Combo's boom box went back to playing music, Yo- yo turned back to Jazz.  
  
"Let's go back to the garage, Jazz." Yo-yo said with a smile.  
  
"Okay." Jazz smiled back.  
  
A couple of hours passed. Jazz was back at the garage, and back with the GG's. Yo-yo was watching her brush her hair in front a mirror that was hanging on a post. By now, her wounds were healed up, and she felt ten times better. After she finished, she looked back and saw Yo-yo, then smiled.  
  
"Hey, Yo-yo." Jazz said happily as she went over to where Yo-yo was standing.  
  
"Hey, Jazz." Yo-yo replied as he rubbed the back of his head. "Look. I was wondering…Well…Since we haven't really gotten to know each other very well…"  
  
"Yes?" Jazz asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
Yo-yo held out a can of spray to Jazz. "You wanna go tag Chuo Street with me?" He asked, turning his head away shyly. Yo-yo was surprised to notice that Jazz took the can of spray from his hand happily.  
  
"Sure!" Jazz replied, excited. "I've always wanted to go around Chuo Street!"  
  
Yo-yo smiled widely. "Okay! Let's go!" He said as the two skated off together.  
  
As he was skating through Chuo Street with Jazz right beside him, Yo-yo was wondering about what he did in the first place. He was thinking in circles. If he DIDN'T have the argument with Jazz, she would never have been attacked. But since he DID have the argument, he was actually brought CLOSER to Jazz.  
  
Well, Yo-yo didn't know exactly what to think, but one thing was for sure: He was no longer mad at her; however, his anger was turned towards the Golden Rhinos for what they did to Jazz. He promised himself that if the Rhinos did anything more to harm Jazz, Yo-yo would not stop until they were all taken down.  
  
END  
  
Author's note: Well, what do you guys think of my first fanfic on this site? Please read and review. 


End file.
